Deoxycorp Global
Also known derogatorily as the Organism, D-Corp is a world-spanning conglomerate mostly built on the development, manufacture, and distribution of medicinal drugs and other organic products such as genetically modified foods. Story At the beginning of the story, Deoxycorp is already a multi-national company and its influence and purpose is questioned primarily by the disembodied voice of one Thurian Q, a conspiracy theorist web-personality fond of targeting this large corporation and its subsidy Automa Industries, Ltd. One night, its influence is threatened when its most critical secrets are leaked out into world in the form of escapees using their ill-gotten powers to claim their freedom. Deoxycorp Agents Former employees: These uncanny individuals worked as "recruiters" and often employed methods such as bribery, extortion, blackmail, and outright kidnapping to build D-Corp's "army." Note: The following characters were all introduced in the expanded universe OTRPG, a look into a previous EYeS generation. * Xiao Nan: A gunman in a black suit, he later goes on to become a department head for Automa Enterprises. He is suspected to be the father of Neon Raidan. * Aoi Raidan: A lightning bolt lancer, she is the mother of Jove "Joy" Darian. * Karter "Karma" Darian: A dagger-toting punk on the rocks, Karmine was cloned from his DNA. * Ash Mackenzie: A flame-wielding brawler, Ashley was just a child when his closest friend, Karma was killed. He was placed into cryostasis and brought out to befriend Karmine nearly 15 years later. * Michael Steel: A brilliant scientist studying nanotechnology, he would later create the technology responsible for Caleb. * Angela Midas: A golden-haired floral samurai, she is the mother of Angelus Mercer. * Kayne & Candice Stone: Twins each wielding the ability to manipulate earth * Sky Veila: A flying manipulator of the wind, she is the mother of Sable Rose. * Evana Montgomery: A fast mover, Eve is the mother of Darrian Cartel. * "Nox": The most mysterious member of the group, their identity is unknown. Products of Deoxycorp The Gundogs The Sacrifice * Valentine Named for the holiday of love and greeting cards, Valentine is an androgynous individual possessing the ability to incite aggressively amorous behavior from those present. * Easter Named for the holiday of rebirth and resurrection, Easter is arguably the most powerful person in the world, possessing the ability to heal others and restore life to the dead. Sadly, nearly everyone he has restored to life has gone insane. * Halloween Named for the holiday of death and mischievous behavior, Halloween is not a true product of Deoxycorp. He was actually a corpse brought to life by Easter on orders. While still technically insane, he exhibits the unique quality of being completely devoted to Easter, protecting and obeying him. He is also the only one to retain his ability to speak coherently. * Christmas Named for the holiday of birth and unity, Christmas possesses the ability to emit light with limited healing potential but extremely deadly when properly focused. Others: Victoria, Friday, Mother, Father, Turk, Oblivion D-Corp escapees: Each of these escaped subjects were found understandably paranoid in regard to interpersonal relationships. Circumstances drew them together and forced them to cooperate with each being more or less suspicious of the others. After a stint working together with the odd activists "Rebel 6," the eight of them became more or less a family, managing to defeat a powerful group of reality-shapers through teamwork. Rebel 6 then abandoned them. Note: The following characters were all player-created for the expanded universe OTRPG. *'Kenneth Shirack' A unique product within the Program, Ken was not only granted power over dirt and soil but was implanted with a chip that connected him technopathically with a nanoscythe he would come to use as a primary weapon. It is uncertain what became of him after he assisted Rebel 6 in rescuing five escaped subjects from a factory. *'William' A water-bender with a strong sense of right and wrong, while William may have carried a gun, he generally refused to kill anyone if he could think of another option which he usually spent a great deal of time doing. *'Seiga' A swordsman with the ability to manipulate trees, Sei was a bit psychotic having an unpredictable and enigmatic nature. *'Rochelle' A brawler with the uncanny talent of communicating with animals. Until she acquired the ability to become animalistic, using beast-like traits in combat, she relied heavily upon a taser-glove designed by her close friend, Davis. *'Natalie' Nat's psychosis had put Aegis to shame. She was so easily moved to violence, she would even impale people who had made no aggressive action toward her. *'Ishimaru the Reaper' A bit of a mouthy and arrogant swordsman, Ishimaru tended to think much of himself, believing he could handle pretty much any situation alone. *'NinJack' A youth whose actions were motivated solely by his need to escape, Jack wielded twin daggers built from crystal that he could manipulate using his control over hard earthen substances. *'Deja' A girl who relied on deception to earn trust of those she otherwise distrusted, Deja was a Midas who often complained she wished to be a pyrokinetic because "blowing stuff up is cool". She initially joined D-Corp when confronted by representatives of both the Organization and Rebel 6. She was sent to infiltrate Rebel 6 for the purpose of reporting back to D-Corp and destroying the group from within but being none-too-bright, she quickly forgot and became devoted to the team. Board of Trustees The only name among the board on public record is Dianne Reina, a fact Thurian Q frequently calls into question.